It's Always Been You
by DoughML
Summary: Dani waited for Santana. But Santana never came after 6 years, a heartbroken Dani changed everything about her. She Followed her parent's footsteps and became an successful business women. Santana and Dani bumps into each other but Santana doesn't remember Dani at all. Dantana. Rated M for Language
1. Chapter 1

**A/_N_: You know how I always say start something new before I finish anything else. Well here's another Dantana story. Did you guys see the 100th episode the brittana kiss was just legendary. I can't wait for the next episode apparently (SPOILER ALERT) _They get hot and steamy ;) but in an romantic way. :P_**

**_Please leave me a review if you want me to continue cause I'm not sure. :P_**

**Disclaimer: don't own glee**

* * *

**January 28th 2006**

Dani stood there as she waited for her girl, an umbrella in one hand and the other in her pocket. The rain, pounding against her umbrella and the grey cement sidewalk, accentuated the acrid smell of rust and gas on the street sending a disgusted expression to the girl's face. Stomping her feet against the ground trying to get her blood to circulate in this harsh weather. While time was growing shorter, she pulled out her phone and tried to contact Santana again. A bit more of the girl's hope died as the ringtone turned to voicemail.

The girl was starting to panic. Hot tears streamed down Dani's cheeks, finally realizing that her girlfriend wasn't coming. Nobody was coming. She bent down and picked her suitcase up. She turned around and glanced at the small shop behind her. This was probably the last time she was going to see this secret, tiny ice-cream parlour. With one last look Dani left. She took a cab and got to the bus station.

The blonde went to the toilet in the station and freshened up. The buzz of the announcer vibrated in her ear calling every passenger to the entrance.

She walked in line with other gloomy looking people. Maybe this is where she belonged after all. One foot in front of the other she told herself trying to walk in a straight line. Her vision was becoming more blurry and tears were spilling out once more. The blonde found a vacant spot at the back and placed her suitcase down as she sat in the fabric seat. She sat there, one arm propped on the window edge and rested her chin against the palm of her hand, and she can't help stop thinking about Santana. How the girl didn't want her anymore. How they were supposed to run away together. They were in love or was she the only one in love?

As the thought of the brunette girl raced in her mind her tears fell faster. Why? Was always the word continuously to ring in her head. Why?

_Two year ago_…

**January 28th 2004**

Dani walked into her new school with her thick rimmed glasses slipping down to the bridge of her nose. Dani was a very intellectual girl, having basically being home-school by the country's well known professor most of her life. Her family was extremely wealthy. They were the Fitzgeralds after all, one of America's wealthiest families.

Wanting to go to a public school was completely her idea if she had to be honest. The thought of having friends, hanging out after school and having a girlfriend seemed great. But as she walked down the packed corridor, she was feeling more and more nauseous. At that moment she felt like the dumbest person in the universe. There were stares sent her way and whispers surrounded her figure. Everyone wondered who the newest addition to the "Nerd Club" was.

Rumours spread fast, when she found her first class there were already a few theories of the girl. She knocked on the down twice and turned the door knob. As the door opened her eyes met with a tall blonde. Her teacher looked at her and smiled. The sound of chatting student invaded her ears.

"Hush everyone"

Suddenly the room was silent. Dani made her way in front of the class and stood next to her teacher.

"We have a new student," She said excitedly "Her name is Danielle Fitzgerald." The principle must've told her teachers before she came due to her 'special' condition. She hated how everyone treated her differently when they found out that she was rich and that was exactly why she requested that her family's income status was not discussed unless it was needed. Finally she could live a life like a normal teenager.

"Hi" Dani blushed

"Loser" Dani heard someone 'coughed'. Her face flushed red and looked up at the source. Since she had no idea who any of these people were, it was kind of hard.

"SANTANA!" The teacher called out.

"what?" This time Dani saw who it came from. A gorgeous brunette in a cheerleading uniform. Dani shook her head, no matter how beautiful a girl is they cannot treat someone like that she thought.

"Since you are so welcoming." The blonde teacher said "Why don't you show Danielle around today?"

"WHAT?" the brunette gasped "Hell no!"

"To bad" The teacher shrugged "Unless you would rather go to the Principal's office."

"Fine, whatever" the Latina said as she slumped into her chair, her face forming an angry pout. "I'll show her around."

The teacher who soon introduced herself as Ms White and she gestured Dani towards the spare desk next to her 'new buddy'.

"Hey dipshit" Santana whispered in Dani's ear.

"Fuck off" Dani said. The blonde's reply had taken Santana by surprise as she widens her eyes and leaned back into her chair. In every single chick flicks that Dani has seen, she learnt to stand up for herself. Even if she was pretty much shitting herself right now.

"I would but I need to be your personal tour guide for the day." Santana replied with a smirk on her face. She could get use to this dirty mouthed nerd. She was certainly different although Santana hated difference but there was something that felt good about the girl.

"Whateves" Dani said and rolled her eyes and directed her attention back to the teacher who was teaching something about Spanish.

"What do you have next?" the brunette continued.

"I don't know." Dani whispered back "Shh stop distracting me. I'm trying to learn."

"Aren't like a nerd or something?" Santana asked "You don't need to pay attention in class and you can pass it with your eyes closed."

"Haha" Dani said sarcastically "Very funny."

"I know." Santana said smugly "but aren't you?"

"I don't know." Dani spun to the Latina "Can you stop talking, if you want to talk to me so badly do it after class."

That did it. It was like Santana turned mute, not even a noise from the girl. When the lesson finally ended Dani was beyond confused, her notes did not help. They looked like gibberish to her. She was facing down staring at the notebook as the rest of the class got up and left. She could sense someone's presence stood in front of her. Santana.

"What are you doing?" Dani asked looking up.

"Waiting for your slow ass to get up."

"Why?"

"How many times do I have to tell you? I am yours for the day." Santana winked

"Are you flirting with me?" Dani raised her eyebrow

"No" Santana starting blushing "Are you?"

"Now that's something for me to know and you to find out." Dani giggled while she collected her books and made her way around the brunette.

"Wait" Santana yelled after the girl and followed her "Where are you going?"

"Honestly I have no idea." Dani stared in awe at the scene unfolding in the hallway. There were students talking, rushing to get to their next class, everything Dani imagined and seen in movies.

"Come on." Santana said as she snaked her arms into Dani's. This had taken the blonde by surprise as she was still trying to figure out what was going on.

"Where are we going?"

"Ice cream."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I'm pretty sure all of you seen the 100th and 101th episode so it's pretty much self-explanatory why it took me ages to update. So anyways hope you enjoy it and sorry for the mistakes. **

**Disclaimer: glee ain't mine **

* * *

"I can't skip school!" Dani exclaimed "It's my first day!"

"Exactly, just say you got lost." Santana continued to pull the blonde out. They were nearly out the doors of St. Eden's High School.

"Fine." Dani said "If I get in trouble you're dead." This was one of the thing kids do; sneaking out school.

Without a reply Santana and Dani walked arm in arm to a tiny ally way.

"Um are you going to kill me now?" Dani joked

"Just shut up." Santana giggled

They ended up at in front of a cute little ice cream shop. It had a big pink vertically stripped sign with 'MAMA'S ICE CREAM' written on it. The girls walked in quickly greeted by a short lady.

"Hey Santana!"

"Hey Mama." Santana smiled and enveloped her in a tight hug.

After the hug Santana introduced Dani "and this is Danielle."

"Hi. Nice to meet you" Dani said as she reach her arm out to shake the lady's hand but was pulled in a tight embrace too. When they both separated from the hug the women asked what flavored they'd like.

"Um well you know what I order obviously." Santana said and Mama laughed a yes. "What would you like Dani?"

"I'll just have whatever you're having."

"Right!" Mama yelled and went to get the ice cream

The girls sat down on the chairs that were set outside the shop. Dani thought it was strange how Santana's mom reacted to her skipping school

"Is she you're mom?" Dani asked "Why isn't she angry that you're skipping class."

"Oh no." Santana laughed "Mama isn't **my** mama."

"What?"

That made the brunette burst out in laughter. After about a minute or so she composed herself and explained to the blonde the situation.

"Everyone calls her Mama because she's like the Mother of ice-creams." Santana said as she looked up "Hence the sign."

"Oh right."

Soon Mama came in with a bowl with two scoop of ice cream.

"Mama?" Santana looked at the lady suspiciously "Why is there only one bowl?"

"I thought since it was the same flavour you guys can share a bowl." Mama winked at Santana "You know to have the dolphins." Before Santana could say anything more Mama left the girls alone.

Dani took her spoon and dove into the ice-cream straight away. But soon after her first taste she realised the Latina wasn't having any.

"Santana?"

"Yeah?"

"Why aren't you having any?"

"Oh um." Santana stuttered "Oh right" she picked up a spoon and scooped some ice cream into her mouth.

"I really like this." Dani said

"What?" Santana asked hoping she meant them two being alone together.

"This flavour." Dani said "what is it?"

"Oh Rainbow Mint."

"I Love this place."

"Me too."

"Thanks." Dani said as she took the other girl's hand in hers

"No problem." Santana smiled "And I'm sorry."

"For?"

"Calling you a dipshit and loser."

"It's fine." Dani said "You're really nice."

After that day the girls hung out almost every single chance they got . They shared their first kiss two months later and started dating. Santana introduced Dani to her mama and _papi_ while Dani was still a little wary about introducing Santana to hers. It wasn't that Dani was ashamed or embarrassed but her parents had finally accepted her as a lesbian and now she's taking someone home. It wasn't until Santana had finally convinced her girlfriend with her world famous pout, that Dani had agreed and took Santana home.

"Hey babe, it's going to be alright." Santana comforted her and squeezed Dani's hand.

"I know," Dani turned around and faced Santana "I just don't want you to be scared off or something."

It wasn't until then that Santana had finally realized that it she wasn't the reason why Dani was scared. Dani was scared that she would lose her.

"I would never leave you," Santana said and pecked Dani on the lips "Even if you try to kick me out."

"That's perfect then, because I would never want you to leave or leave you."

They stood outside, Dani still shaking a bit, about to open the door. But before Dani could the door swung open. A man with a dark brown moustache, wearing a nice black tailored suit held an intense stare.

"You must be Santana." The man said emotionless

"Yes sir and you must be Dani's father." Santana confirmed and held out her hand to shake the man that stood before her that she assumed to be Dani's dad.

To cut this horrible memory short the dinner did not go very well. Food was flying in the air, screams were released and the worst part was Dani's dog had to go to the hospital for some unknown reason. To say the least Didi died that night, Dani's child hood friend died that night, the night that Santana was supposed to prove to her parents that she was worth being with their daughter.

Although Dani's family disagree with her choice Dani couldn't care less. She was in love and that's all that mattered. Her father was the worst though; he tried to break them up so many times that Dani had lost count. Every single time failed and it just made the girls' relationship stronger.

She didn't know why her family didn't like Santana, she was loving, beautiful, kind, cute, and everything a girl could ask for. Maybe it was because of the money. Santana's family wasn't poor but it certainly was not as rich as Dani's.

**29th January, 2006**

After a long agonizing bus ride from a small town in the middle of nowhere to the greatest city in America, Dani jumped off the bus with her bags.

She had booked a pretty decent hotel prior to the date that she and Santana were supposed to stay in before they found an apartment to settle in. now she was standing in the middle of the room alone tears threating her eyes. Looking around the room the blonde collapsed onto the rough beige carpet that protected her from the fall, tears rushing down her cheeks. She sat on the ground for a good hour soaking in her environment.

There was a double bed with red bed sheet on the right side of the room and a door on the left connecting to the bathroom. The walls where covered with gold and red floral wall paper that matched nicely with the kitchen area that was mainly white.

Dani had to make a new plan and start everything all over again, a plan that would only include one person. It was after all just her against the world. She went into the shower and came out clean and fresh. Pulled on a pair on black leather pants and a white tank top, she finished up with a leather jacket and combat boots.

The blonde scouted on the streets looking for any sign that wrote "Help Wanted." After hours of looking there was still no sign of any kind until she came across a few block away from a tiny coffee shop. 'Spot light Diner' was written in big beautiful cursive on the front banner of the diner.

Dani slow down her paced through the busy streets and stopped. The girl went into the diner jobless and dreamless but came out with ambition and a new goal. Although she was still heartbroken but at least she wasn't clueless, she knew what she had to do to survive and locking herself in her hotel room was defiantly not one of them.

* * *

**Until next time and again I'm sorry for the mistakes. Please review **


End file.
